Deal
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: Moping never helped anyone, and what are friends for? Even if they arent the Best of friends.Not Slash, its KishXIchigo, not really IchigoXMint.


**A/N-This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew FF but I've loved this series since it came out on TV in America and then I read all the manga, so I finally decided to go ahead and try to write a FF about it. I know the characters might be kinda OOC, so sorry in advance. Anyway, I oh so very much apologize if this kinda sucks, I'm currently supposed to be writing a paper for my Critical Thinking class and I have like 9 other ideas for other stories and this one kinda jumped at me. Also, tomorrow is special 'cuz it's the first Total Lunar Eclipse on the Winter Solstice since freakin' 1378! So this is in honor of it in a way.**

As Ichigo looked outside, she saw the moon, a beautiful example of what lies beyond the screen of the ozone layer, and with that, she sighed. It had been about some 3 years since the Cyclonians had left Earth with the Mew Aqua and went back to their planet to restore it to its original beauty and she missed him. Truth be told, she didn't think she would, but she did and still does.

The seventeen year old leader of the protectors of Tokyo sat down on the seat on her balcony and stared at the moon some more. After coming back with Masaya from England, meeting the newest member of the Tokyo Mew Mews who had taken her leader position, and then going through menial things like going to high school, she began to miss the days when she would run all around Tokyo with her team, fighting Chimera after Chimera, having the adrenaline from keeping her secret from Masaya running through her veins, learning more about her then enemy. Yeah, she and the Mews would patrol around the city, stop a burglar or two, but it was boring. It wasn't that she missed the whole "earth being in terrible danger" aspect, but she did miss the days from before. And she especially missed Kish.

He really did love her, and she realized, it was a sort of unconditional love that she was too young and blind to see. He even gave his life for her and still, she chose her Blue Knight, when she could've had the Cyclonian Prince. Oh how the young are unwise…

Ichigo closed her eyes and ran a hand through her soft shoulder length red hair. Time had changed her, but she wondered if the hands of time could affect Kish…she began to imagine how Kish would look as someone joined her on her balcony.

"Daydreaming again, Ichigo?" the voice of the blue Mew said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said as she blinked out of her little daze. "Oh, hey Mint. What are you doing here?" she said, curious.

"I came to check on you, you've been acting weird since you and Masaya broke up" Mint said as she studied the red head before herself. She noticed that Ichigo was paler than usual and seemed to have a sort of slumped shoulder and back posture rather than her usual chipper posture of her back straight and shoulders strongly positioned.

"And you're here because…?" Ichigo started to say, she didn't really feel like having this conversation with Mint.

"I'm here because everyone's been worried about you, baka" Mint stated. "They sent me to make sure you were okay" It wasn't exactly a total lie, more like a stretch of the truth, the others were concerned about Ichigo, but believed that maybe it was about something else, not the problem Mint had a feeling it was, so after making a quick trip to the Café, she had headed to Ichigo's home.

"…so are you?" she asked Ichigo.

"Am I what, Mint?" Ichigo asked, her voice showing her growing irritation.

"Are you okay, damned it! Grief!" Mint cried out, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, now leave." Ichigo huffed and looked back at the moon. Silence ensued for some minutes until Mint sighed and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's because of Him, right?" Mint asked lightly. Mint was the only Mew who fully understood Ichigo's like of the Cyclonian, Kish-other than Lettuce of course, who was pining for Kishu's friend Pai. Mint had realized why Ichigo was moping for a while after the 3rd anniversary of the battle came and went. And though Mint was a spoiled rich girl through and through-she still cared for the annoying hyperactive cat girl she called her team leader and friend.

"No…" Ichigo started to say, trying to hide it "…well…yeah; it is…" she said, she knew Mint knew and was tired of everything at the moment, still looking at the moon. "I didn't mind the break up with Masaya, it was mutual and I didn't want drama so I kept quiet about it until Pudding saw him with someone else…" Mint nodded, remembering that day about a week ago. "…but it didn't faze me-not one bit…" Ichigo continued and then drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"Because you miss Kish..." Mint finished for Ichigo. Ichigo nodded silently and Mint gave her shoulder a light, yet comforting, squeeze of reassurance.

"Don't worry, it'll work out, it usually always does." Mint said as she got up and floated a few feet above Ichigo, her nicer side coming out to comfort her friend.

"What if it doesn't?" Ichigo asked, her face tilted upwards to face Mint. She was starting to lose her hope of things going right again.

"I have a good feeling it will, and if it doesn't, I'll actually clean the tables for a week at the café-but if it does-you have to clean the bathrooms all by yourself!" Mint said, giving a small smile.

"Really, Mint? Deal then." Ichigo chuckled out, her usually present smile slowly forming.

"Okay, now go back inside, it's getting cold and you're outside wearing a tank top and shorts" Mint ordered with a motherly tone-but there was something else there, like she knew something Ichigo didn't-and she did.

"Aw, Mint! I knew you cared!" Ichigo cried out with a giggle and a mock fawn.

"Oh shut up, baka" Mint said with a small smile and took off into the sky, soon becoming a dot then nothing more.

Ichigo gave a light airy giggle as she got up and walked into her warm room, her spirits raised by her friend's concern for her. Maybe she just needed more hope, Kish's planet was close by…maybe she could send a message to him from the Lab below the Café.

"That's what I'll do!" She cried out with a giggle and an added fist pump for extra enthusiasm.

"Do what, Neko chan?" a soft voice asked behind her.

Ichigo swirled around, her body going through movements without her registering what was going on, and she swing at the being behind her.

"Ouch! Damn it, Neko chan, you hit harder than I remember" Kish said as he rubbed his abdomen

"Kish?" Ichigo said with a shocked yet even tone, blinking once and then with a giddy squeal, she pounced on him. "Kish!" she giggled and hugged him as hard as she could.

The Cyclonian chuckled and hugged her back. "Hi, missed me, Neko chan?" He asked with mirth.

"Of course I did!" she cried out, not letting him go.

"Shh, your parents will wake up" Kish said, sitting up with Ichigo in his lap, still hugging him.

"It's okay, they left for a second honeymoon so no one is here but me and you" she said, a full content smile on her face. "Wait-why are you here?" she asked, letting him go and looking up at him

"A little birdy told me I was being missed greatly by someone I loved and she was sad that I wasn't around, and I couldn't have that, now could I? So I came for a visit." He told her, lightly playing with her hair.

"Birdy…Mint?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of her head. Kish nodded and held her close.

"Yeah, she's not that bad-or at least not as bad as I thought." Kish said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…she isn't, go figure. The ice queen has a heart." Ichigo said softly, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Yeah…" he said, holding her close to his person, not letting her go this time or any other.

~Fading out~

….

….

….

….

"Damnit! Now I have to clean the bathrooms!"

**KraZiie-I think it went well…**

**Mint-I'm sooo…nice…why did you do this to me? *glares at authoress***

**KraZiie-Hey! You lost the best fair and square honey, now go and do your job!**

**Mint-FINE! *to readers* Please review this FF. *to authoress* There-Happy?**

**KraZiie-Yes, yes I am…**


End file.
